A Series of Magical Events
by GryffindorGals
Summary: A series of one-shots composed of the "Choose Your Favorite Characters #1-12" Listed in our profile
1. The Flash of Green

**A/N:**

**The first chapter of our Challenge! If you're not sure what that is, go to our profile, you'll find it pretty easily. Long story short, this story will consist of a series of one-shots designated by the list on our profile.**

**Disclaimer: " I am Colin. God of Sex. I'm just on the wrong continent, that's all." -Colin, Love Actually**

**Anyway, we don't own Harry Potter.**

**Flash of Green**

The flash of green appeared before his eyes before he knew what was happening. He thought something like this was going on, and didn't want Dora facing it all on her own. Though he knew he couldn't stop it, there was still the path of trying. His final thoughts ran through his head as he prepared himself for death...

If only Dora hadn't come... No, that was too painful to think about. Right now he was with her, it might not have happened that way if she weren't by his side. Faceing lifes final moments with the person you love isn't as hard as it's made out to be. In that split second, the only thing that mattered was her. Her and their son. But he needn't be concerned about that as much.

He knew this wasn't fair to Teddy, but he knew Harry would look after him. After all, they were very alike. Both of them orphans at an extremely young age, the only difference being Harry's terrible childhood, whereas he hoped Teddy's would be brighter. The pain of leaving his son without a backwards glance scared Remus, he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. It was too late now... It wasn't as if he was actually leaving him. Even after death he hoped to watch over him, he hoped to at least be granted that afterlife. The joy of watching Teddy grow was enough to last an eternity, dead or alive.

He felt the curse hit his body, feeling the grip on their hands loosen slightly as the strain of the spell worked its magic, and in his last moment of life he looked into his love's eyes, and a lone tear streamed softly down his cheek. Their bodies went limp.

**A/N: Review? Pretty please?**


	2. Luna Lovegood

Author's Note: llamapalluza (5:21:19 PM): **A- is for avadacadabra!**

hannerbananer468 (5:21:31 PM): b= bertie botts

llamapalluza (5:21:47 PM): **c- colin creevy**

hannerbananer468 (5:21:48 PM): wait cadabra?

llamapalluza (5:21:56 PM): **du, stupid**

hannerbananer468 (5:22:05 PM): shouldn't it be avada kuhdabra?

llamapalluza (5:22:16 PM): **same difference...**

hannerbananer468 (5:22:22 PM): whatever...

llamapalluza (5:22:27 PM): **D!**

hannerbananer468 (5:22:32 PM): d=draco

llamapalluza (5:22:43 PM): **haha, so uncreative...**

hannerbananer468 (5:22:52 PM): ...

llamapalluza (5:22:55 PM): **E- ernie macmillian**

hannerbananer468 (5:23:03 PM): f=forbidden forest

llamapalluza (5:23:46 PM): **G- gnomes**

hannerbananer468 (5:28:57 PM): h=

hannerbananer468 (5:28:59 PM): ...

llamapalluza (5:29:06 PM): **uhh Harry Potter!**

hannerbananer468 (5:29:12 PM): ...

hannerbananer468 (5:29:33 PM): half blood prince

llamapalluza (5:29:39 PM): **haha nice**

hannerbananer468 (5:29:40 PM): i?

llamapalluza (5:30:06 PM): **I- ...**

hannerbananer468 (5:30:56 PM): urs

hannerbananer468 (5:30:58 PM): do it

llamapalluza (5:31:04 PM): **i no im thinking!**

hannerbananer468 (5:31:10 PM): kk

llamapalluza (5:31:12 PM): **ummm...**

llamapalluza (5:31:28 PM): **I- pepperment Imps...??**

hannerbananer468 (5:31:39 PM): ugh

llamapalluza (5:31:44 PM): **1 of dumbledore's weird treats...**

hannerbananer468 (5:31:44 PM): j=

llamapalluza (5:32:50 PM): **oh duhhh!**

llamapalluza (5:32:54 PM): **j- james potter!**

hannerbananer468 (5:33:25 PM): um...

hannerbananer468 (5:33:30 PM): karkaroff

hannerbananer468 (5:33:40 PM): l

llamapalluza (5:33:40 PM): **L-..**

hannerbananer468 (5:33:46 PM): don't do lily

llamapalluza (5:33:48 PM): **lumos!**

hannerbananer468 (5:33:51 PM): m

hannerbananer468 (5:33:56 PM): marauders map

llamapalluza (5:33:59 PM): **haha i didn't even think of that**

llamapalluza (5:34:01 PM): **nice**

hannerbananer468 (5:34:05 PM): n

llamapalluza (5:34:14 PM): **N- nargles**

hannerbananer468 (5:34:34 PM): o

hannerbananer468 (5:34:50 PM): that magical occ word tht is that thing

llamapalluza (5:35:02 PM): **huh?**

hannerbananer468 (5:35:10 PM): occlumency?

hannerbananer468 (5:35:12 PM): idk

llamapalluza (5:35:14 PM): **ohh yeah**

hannerbananer468 (5:35:38 PM): occlumency

llamapalluza (5:35:48 PM): **prongs!**

llamapalluza (5:35:53 PM): **P- Prongs**

hannerbananer468 (5:35:58 PM): ugh!

hannerbananer468 (5:35:59 PM): q!

hannerbananer468 (5:36:02 PM): quirrel

llamapalluza (5:36:07 PM): **haha nice**

hannerbananer468 (5:36:11 PM): that was easier than i thought

llamapalluza (5:36:17 PM): **R- ... remus is too easy...**

hannerbananer468 (5:36:28 PM): i couldn't think of an r...

hannerbananer468 (5:36:29 PM): sad

hannerbananer468 (5:36:31 PM): wow

hannerbananer468 (5:36:35 PM): s...

llamapalluza (5:37:55 PM): **scorcerers stone!!**

hannerbananer468 (5:37:58 PM): omg!

hannerbananer468 (5:38:01 PM): right~

llamapalluza (5:38:21 PM): **T-..**

hannerbananer468 (5:38:24 PM): ...

llamapalluza (5:38:28 PM): **taboo!**

llamapalluza (5:38:32 PM): **T- taboo**

hannerbananer468 (5:38:33 PM): ?

hannerbananer468 (5:38:36 PM): y?

llamapalluza (5:38:45 PM): **the 7th book, you wouldn't rember**

llamapalluza (5:38:49 PM): **remember***

hannerbananer468 (5:38:57 PM): isn't taboo a game?

llamapalluza (5:39:07 PM): **yes hannah, god**

hannerbananer468 (5:39:11 PM): lol

hannerbananer468 (5:39:17 PM): u...

llamapalluza (5:39:18 PM): **U**

hannerbananer468 (5:39:23 PM): umbridge

hannerbananer468 (5:40:06 PM): v

llamapalluza (5:40:08 PM): **uhhh V-...**

hannerbananer468 (5:40:13 PM): and x...

llamapalluza (5:40:18 PM): **ahh!!**

hannerbananer468 (5:40:30 PM): can u think of any?

hannerbananer468 (5:40:36 PM): ...

llamapalluza (5:40:38 PM): **alls i can think of is the fone company vonage!**

llamapalluza (5:40:43 PM): **ahhh!**

hannerbananer468 (5:40:46 PM): lol

hannerbananer468 (5:41:13 PM): v...

llamapalluza (5:41:55 PM): **OMG WE ARE SUCH IDOTS!!!**

llamapalluza (5:42:03 PM): **V- Voldemort!!!**

llamapalluza (5:42:05 PM): **duh!!!**

hannerbananer468 (5:42:07 PM): omg!

hannerbananer468 (5:42:16 PM): w...

llamapalluza (5:42:17 PM): **we are sstupid**

hannerbananer468 (5:42:20 PM): weasley

llamapalluza (5:42:27 PM): **yeahhs**

hannerbananer468 (5:42:29 PM): or wanker

llamapalluza (5:42:33 PM): **haha**

llamapalluza (5:42:39 PM): **x- xenophilius**

llamapalluza (5:42:44 PM): **yay!**

hannerbananer468 (5:42:44 PM): yepp

hannerbananer468 (5:42:45 PM): y

hannerbananer468 (5:42:47 PM): =

hannerbananer468 (5:43:09 PM): years?

llamapalluza (5:43:14 PM): **nahh**

hannerbananer468 (5:43:18 PM): like grades?

llamapalluza (5:43:21 PM): **noooo**

hannerbananer468 (5:45:08 PM): year w/ the yeti or something like that?

hannerbananer468 (5:45:15 PM): book

llamapalluza (5:45:17 PM): **huh?**

hannerbananer468 (5:45:24 PM): lockhearts book

llamapalluza (5:45:24 PM): **ohh yeah! ur right**

hannerbananer468 (5:45:53 PM): z

hannerbananer468 (5:45:55 PM): =

llamapalluza (5:46:32 PM): **zonkos!**

llamapalluza (5:46:39 PM): **Z- zonkos**

hannerbananer468 (5:46:39 PM): omg!

hannerbananer468 (5:46:40 PM): yeah

hannerbananer468 (5:46:44 PM): we're done

llamapalluza (5:46:50 PM): **Yay!***

**Disclaimer: Sorry, our creativity and will to write is on vacation. Please don't blame us! It's not our fault! ****J**

***

"Do you think Luna Lovegood is hot?" Neville Longbottom asked one night in the 5th year boys dormitory.

In the silence that followed Neville's statement, Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks through the crack of their bed curtains.

"Err..." Dean said, "She's got nice hair..."

"Don't you think she's sort of a wanker?" Ron said.

"Just because she's odd doesn't mean she's not hot..." Neville replied quietly.

"Wait, do _you _think she's hot Neville?" Seamus asked surprised.

Silence.

"Neville! You like Luna! How could you like _Luna_?**"** Ron said sitting up and pulling back the bed curtains.

"Yeah, what's _wrong_ with you?" Dean asked.

"I think that's great Neville," Harry said, pulling back his bed curtains, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her?! I'm not going to tell her! Why would I do that?"

"So you can get yourself shagged," said Seamus.

They all laughed, **Neville rather nervously.  
**

"But seriously, do you guys think she's hot?" Neville asked.

"If she is, I haven't noticed, she's always wearing some crazy garment or has herself hidden in that Quibbler magazine." Dean commented.

"Yeah, or she's telling us about some weird made up creature," Ron laughed.

At this, Harry made to reach for his wand, but instead he elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Yeoww!"

Everyone stared at him.

Ron muttered something about "Quidditch" and "neck", then proceeded to close his bed hangings. Dean and Seamus shrugged and did the same.

"You should tell her tomorrow at breakfast Neville, I'm sure she'd go with you to Hogsmade this weekend. If you want to...." Harry trailed off.

Neville nodded his head slowly, as if this was the last thing in the universe that he would possibly do.

***

"LUNA LOVEGOOD I LOVE YOU!"

Silence rang throughout the Great Hall the following morning.

Everyone stared towards Neville.

Neville blushed. "Err.... It was him!"

Everyone looked at Ernie Macmillian.

Ernie was bright red.

Apparently Ernie had been thinking along the same lines as Neville. Or rather they had both walked by Luna the wrong time, for her special edition Valentines Day Quibbler had arrived the previous day with an enclosed perfume love potion, and they had caught a whiff in their passing. Ernie had caught a particularly stronger whiff than Neville, for he had strutted over to Luna and began to snog her.

Ron shook his head. "Great, the one time I dare to make a bet with Fred and George it backfires on me,"

Harry turned to him. "What'd you bet?"

"I said I'd snog a girl before Ernie Macmillian ever did. I mean look at him! He's worse than Hermione!"

"What about me?" Hermione said, sitting down beside Ron.

"Oh! Err.... Nothing!" Ron's ears turned red. Then pretending to spoon some eggs onto his plate, he whispered to Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "There goes my savings!"


	3. Little Harry Jr

**A/N:**

**List your #1-12 favorite HP characters in a random order.**

**1. Hagrid**

**2. Ginny**

**3. James Potter**

**4. Luna**

**5. Fred**

**6. Tonks**

**7. Sirius**

**8. George**

**9. Dumbledore**

**10. Lily**

**11. Remus**

**12. Harry**

**03.) What would happen if twelve got eight pregnant? **

**Little Harry Jr. **

**GryffindorGals**

"Bloody Hell! Harry got George pregnant!" Ron sat up in bed one night screaming. Ginny, George, Molly and Arthur ran into the room. Ron's skin was clammy and he was looking wide-eyed through the darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, just waking up.

"Ron's screaming something about you getting George pregnant." Ginny said casually.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"I-I had a dream," Ron began, starring horrified into the dark bedroom, "and we were all eating downstairs at the table. Then you," he pointed to Harry, still staring blank faced at nothing, "came in and said you got George pregnant. It was awful- I felt like the world was ending because George came in smiling and his stomach was huge! And everyone was getting up and hugging you two and-"

Ron appeared on the verge of fainting, he was breathing rapidly, clearly terrified at the revolting image of Harry and George…

"What do you mean a dream, Ron?" George asked him rubbing his stomach tenderly. "Don't you remember little Harry jr.'s on the way?"


End file.
